STADIUM, LION, AND BONES FOR HERO HEPHAESTION
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos Τ. E. Institute of Larissa Greece March 11, 2015 In my book COSMOGONY IN HOMER’S METER I describe carefully my discovery of the stadium = 157.5 m in Amphipolis related to Hero Hephaestion. This photo is from the interview I gave to the author of Spiritual Thessaly Mrs Dimitra Bardani about the Hephaestion tomb in Amphipolis. Furthermore after a detailed knowledge about the astronomy of ancient Egypt and Greece I discovered also the astronomical numbers 7, 12, and 3 = (7x12)/28 of both Alexandria and Amphipolis which lead to the famous architect Dinocrates who planned the foundation of Alexandria and the monument of the Hero Hephaestion . Such a Hellenistic unit of length was used not only by Alexander’s architect Dinocrates but also by the Greek astronomer Eratosthenes who found the circumference of our Earth ( See “Eratosthenes-WIKIPEDIA”). Historically in August of 2014 the excavation team in Amphipolis of Macedonia ( Greece ) discovered a magnificent cone pyramid with a very great diameter D = 158.4 m. It was calculated from the perimeter measured outside the surrounding wall of marbles. Because of such a great diameter the head archeologist in Amphipolis Katerina Peristeri concluded that the cone pyramid was made by Alexander’s famous architect Dinocrates for a general-hero of Alexander the Great. Although in Thessaloniki Museum today there is a votive relief of the HERO HEPHAESTION with a Greek inscription ΔΙΟΓΕΝΗΣ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΟΝΙ ΗΡΩΙ ( Diogenes to Hephaestion Hero) so far the archaeologist Katerina Peristeri avoided to tell us what is the name of Alexander’s general-hero. Also in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the astronomy and math of ancient Egypt and Greece the excavation team could not relate the diameter D = 154.4 m to the correct diameter d = 1 Alexandrian stadium = 157.5 m. For example the architect M. Lefantzis as a member of the excavation team based on a wrong diagram of ancient Alexandria in Egypt believes incorrectly that the one Alexandrian stadium is equal to 165 m. ( See my REVIEW OF AMPHIPOLIS PRESS CONFERENCE). In fact, using the HEPTASTADIUM of a diagram in the “History of Alexandria-WIKIPEDIA” I discovered the astronomical numbers 7, 12 , and 3 applied by Dinocrates for calculating the perimeter of walls of Alexandria P = 7X12 = 84 stades . Then a detailed analysis of the D = 158.4 m based on the same astronomical numbers led to my discovery of the one Alexandrian stadium ( d = 157.5 m ) in Amphipolis. Surprisingly I discovered also that all dimensions of the cone pyramid are related to the same astronomical numbers used by Dinocrates for planning the perimeter of the walls in Alexandria. This fact, confirms the conclusions of the archaeologist Peristeri that the Amphipolis tomb was made by the same architect Dinocrates who planned the walls of Alexandria in 331 BC. Moreover I discovered that Alexander the Great in both cases of the foundation of Alexandria and the planning of the Hero Hephaestion tomb gave to Dinocrates the same mystic numbers receiving them from the Oracle of Amun. In other words to avoid the wrong interpretation for the measured D = 158.4 m of the excavation team of Amphipolis I used a combinatory method based on the dimensions of the Amphipolis tomb and under a detailed historical analysis related to the ancient astronomy I discovered that the Amphipolis tomb is the significant mathematical monument (as a miniature of ancient Alexandria) made by the architect Dinocrates for the well known “HERO HEPHAESTION”. ( See my TOMB OF HEPHAESTION IN AMPHIPOLIS). A similar method was used also by the British architect Ventris, who in 1952 deciphered linear B which extended in archaeology the Greek history. My discovery helps the study of the Hellenistic period, because the tomb of the Hero Hephaestion in Amphipolis is the only one survived monument which gives us today the unit of length used by Dinocrates. Since Dinocrates worked for the government, no one could order him for personal purposes. Such a detailed mathematical information based on the dimensions of Amphipolis tomb supports the ideas of the Archaeologist Peristeri who always emphasizes that the Amphipolis tomb was made by Dinocrates for an Alexander’s hero-general. Nevertheless under the confusion about the dimensions of the cone pyramid the identity of the “tenant” of the tomb was one of the greatest questions of 2014. Initially, there was even speculation that the tomb belonged to Alexander the Great. On the other hand the professor of the university of archaeology in Athens Olga Palaggia expressed the inconsistent theory that the tomb was planned by Romans. Fortunately in September of 2014 the Associate Professor of Department of History and Archaeology, in University of Cyprus, Theodore Mavrogiannis based on the very great diameter D = 158.4 m and on the votive relief of the HERO HEPHAESTION of the Thessaloniki Museum supported the conclusions of Peristeri that the Amphipolis cone pyramid was made by Dinocrates for the Hero Hephaestion. However in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the ancient astronomy he believes incorrectly that the D = 158.4 m is equal to the one Alexandrian stadium. Also he expressed the inconsistent theory that the Hephaestion tomb was built before the death of Hephaestion. According to the History of Greek People ( Volume Δ ) and the writings of WIKIPEDIA after the death of Hephaestion (324 BC) Alexander the Great ordered his general Perdiccas for burning the body of Hephaestion in a monument called PYRE ( Fire). Then he sent messengers to the oracle at Siwa to ask if Amun would permit Hephaestion to be worshipped as a god. When the reply came saying he might be worshipped as a divine hero, Alexander the Great in Spring of 323 BC ordered his architect Dinocrates for building a very expensive funeral monument with a base at the great size of one stadium. However in June of 323 BC after the death of Alexander the Great the general Perdiccas canceled the plan of the expensive monument of the Hero Hephaestion. Meanwhile for the dead king Alexander Aegae (today Vergina of Macedonia) was one of the two original resting places, the other being Siwa Oasis of Egypt, and in 321 BC Perdiccas presumably chose Aegae. The body, however, was hijacked en route by Ptolemy I Soter who initially buried Alexander in Memphis of Egypt. Note that after the death of Perdiccas (321 BC) the general of Europe Antipater in Syria appointed himself supreme regent of all Alexander’s empire. Antipater returned to Macedonia in 320 BC ( page 253 ), where the Greek archaeologist Peristeri (2012) discovered the Amphipolis cone pyramid. In other words the Hephaestion cone pyramid in Amphipolis having two sphinxes in the entrance was constructed one year after the construction of Alexander’s tomb in Memphis having similar sphinxes. It means that the Hephaestion monument was also the place for Alexander’s worship. Moreover the coins of Alexander the Great found in the Hephaestion cone pyramid support the idea of Alexander’s cult in Amphipolis (See my ALEXANDER’S WORSHIP IN AMPHIPOLIS). Note that Aristarchus of Samos based on the Alexandrian stadium used by Eratosthenes developed the heliocentric system responsible for the progress of physics and astronomy. So one can find my papers of math about the Hero Hephaestion in the FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS existing among a large number of my papers about the theories of Einstein and of nuclear and atomic physics. THE ALEXANDRIAN STADIUM IN AMPHIPOLIS AND THE ASTRONOMICAL NUMBERS 3, 7, AND 12 WERE FOUND THROUGH THE DIMENSIONS OF THE CONE PYRAMID OF THE HERO HEPHAESTION In fact, Dinocrates in his plan using the radius R = d/2 = 0.5 stades determined the perimeter (p) of the circular base of the cone pyramid as p = 2πR = πd = 3.1416 X 157.5 = 494.8 m . Of course the d = 1 stadium = 157.5 m is the diameter corresponding to the medium line (mean perimeter) of the surrounding wall along the circular base having a width w = D-d. Surprisingly I discovered that Dinocrates in his plan determined also the second greater diameter D = 158.4 m of a perimeter measured outside the surrounding wall by using the astronomical number 3. In his plan of astronomical numbers for calculating the volume (v) of the marbles of the circular wall he suggested that v = 0.3/103 cubic stades, which includes the mystic numbers related to 3 = (7x12)/28. As in the case of the walls of Alexandria Dinocrates also suggested that the height of the wall (h) and the width (w) are related with the astronomical number 3 . That is h/w = 3. So h = 3w. Here P = π is the length of a parallelepiped in which the height h = 3w. So the volume ( v ) of the parallelepiped ( volume of marbles of the surrounding wall ) should be given by v = πhw = 0.3/103 cubic stades, or v = π (3w)w = 0.3/103 So w2 = 0.3/3π103 and w = D-d = (0.3/3π103)0.5 stades That is D = d + w = 1 + ( 0.3/3π103)0.5 stades Since 1 stadium is equal to 157.5 m one gets D = 157.5 + 0.9 = 158.4 m. On the other hand since the height (H) of the cone pyramid is H = d/7, I discovered the math of Dinocrates who calculated the volume ( V ) of the cone pyramid by using the following math as V = (1/3) (πd2/4)H or V = (1/3) (πd2/4) (d/7) = πd3/(7X12) . Since d =1 stadium he got V = π/(7X12) cubic stades. In other words we see here that the volume of the Hephaestion cone pyramid includes the same astronomical numbers 7 and 12, as those of the walls of ancient Alexandria including also the mathematical constant π = 3.1416. ' ' THE AMPHIPOLIS LION ORIGINALLY PLACED ON THE TOP OF THE HEPHAESTION CONE PYRAMID HAD A HEIGHT EQUAL TO 1/12 STADES According to the excavation history in the period 1971-1984 the archaeologist Dimitris Lazaridis discovered on the top of the Kasta Tomb Hill a strange construction having a shape of a parallelepiped with a base of 9.95X 9.95 m2 and a height of 5 m. That is, he discovered a building having a volume 9.95X9.95X5 = 495 m3 . Since the mean density of a marble is about 2.5 tonnes per cubic meter one can estimate that the building was heavy of about 1,237 tonnes. Such a heavy parallelepiped without any inscription of course led to a serious puzzle about its purpose. Fortunately today lead archeologist of Amphipolis Katerina Peristeri should be very happy because in 2012 she found during the excavation parts of the lion statue and solved the problem by concluding that the strange parallelepiped was the foundation base of the lion statue, which has been originally placed on the top of the cone pyramid. However during Christian vandalisms ( 330-361 AD) the lion with its base was destroyed and pieces of lion were curried from the top of the cone pyramid to the river Strymonas . ( See my TOMB RAIDERS OF AMPHIPOLIS). Such pieces were found by Greek soldiers during the Second Balkan War that had camped in the area during 1912 - 1913. They were followed by British soldiers a few years later in 1916 during World War I who also discovered significantly large parts of the monument. In the early 1930s during works for drying part of the Lake Kerkini nearby, there was a discovery of an ancient bridge and close to it within the mud of the river further very large pieces of the marble lion. In 1937, and thanks to Lincoln MacVeagh the US ambassador in Greece at the time, there was a private initiative along with support and funds from the Greek government to restore the Lion of Amphipolis, which eventually came to be in its current form. The whole process has been documented thoroughly by Oscar Broneer in his book 'The Lion of Amphipolis' published in 1941.Michalis Lefantzis, the architect who elaborated the draft of Kasta Tomb for the Ministry of Culture made a shocking revelation. He told the journalists attending the presentation that a British brigade was planning to transfer to London 1,000 pieces of the monument precinct, along with the statue of the lion. On the day of the transfer, Austrian and Bulgarian troops attacked the British convoy and, as a result, the barges sunk in the river Strymonas and the ancient artifacts were “saved”. According to the “Kasta tomb-Wikipedia” the height of the lion with its base is 8 m. Thus the total height including the foundation base is h = 8 + 5 = 13 m . In detail h = 13.125 m. That is 13.125/157.5 = 1/12 stades . So to avoid the confusion presented by the excavation team about the total height of the Hephaestion cone pyramid I discovered also that Dinocrates using the same astronomical numbers 7 and 12 could determine the total height ( Y ) of the cone pyramid. Since the height of the cone pyramid is equal to d/7 and the height of the statue of the lion with the two bases is equal to d/12 I discovered that Dinocrates for determining Y used the following math as Y = d/7 + d/12 = d(7+12)/(7X12) Since d = 1 stadium he could also write Y = (7+12)/(7X12) stades. Since one Alexandrian stadium = 157.5 m , today one gets a total height of the cone pyramid Y = 35.6 m. Unfortunately the architect M. Lefantzis of the excavation team in order to provide an harmonic relation between the total height (h ) of the lion of Amphipolis and the diameter (D =158.4 m) of the circular base of the Kasta hill increased arbitrarily the total height from the correct h = 13.125 m to the wrong h =15.84 m, so that the ratio being 10 times smaller than the diameter (D = 158.4 m). Under this confusion and in the absence of any official announcement about the dimensions of the Hephaestion cone pyramid one reads in Google that Y = 33 m connected with the Alexander’s lifetime of 33 years. Of course it is not a sensible speculation, because at the time of Dinocrates the unit of length was not the meter but the stadium. Also one reads another fallacious idea about the perimeter of 497 meters which is connected arbitrarily with the year 495 BC, though at the time of Dinocrates the chronology was based not on the birth of Jesus Christ but on the Olympic games. For example in the “ Amphipolis:The mystery of the cone pyramid” we read the following wrong paragraph: “The height of the monument is 33 meters high corresponding to Alexander's lifetime line “. Also one reads the following fallacious idea : “The length of the perimeter is 497 meters, almost identical to the year 495 BC when the Macedonian Kingdom was annexed by Greece, and became part of the Greek history and participates as a full member in the Greek issues and affairs." On the other hand in the 28th Excavation Meeting for Macedonia and Thrace ( March 7, 2015) the geologist Evangelos Kampouroglou provided a new inconsistent hypothesis which contradicts the history of excavation: "The Kasta tomb hill is natural, not artificial. It consists of sediments of quartzite sand, clay and sandstone, which give it a limited durability and render it unable to support any weight over 500 tonnes. The lion, with its base, weigh over 1,500 tonnes”. ( See “Lion of Amphipolis no part of Kasta tomb hill..”) Here one sees that Kampouroglou avoided to speak about the foundation base of the lion of 1,237 tonnes discovered on the top of the Kasta Tomb Hill by the archaeologist Dimitris Lazaridis. So one may ask how the hill was able to support for over two thousand years the building of 1,237 tonnes , which is much more heavier than the 500 tonnes. Kampouroglou also did not speak about the discovery of the lion fragments by Peristeri in 2012, which solved the problem about the parallelepiped which was the foundation base of the lion. Moreover he did not speak about the dimensions of the Kasta hill according to which the Amphipolis cone pyramid is the result of a very short hill. For example the ratio of the height of the hill H to the diameter d of the circular base is only H/d = 1/7. Under this new confusing speculation Katerina Peristeri, expressed her frustration in an interview with protothema.gr over Kambouroglou’s decision to make a presentation on the Casta Tomb at the Scientific Meeting for the Archaeological Work in Macedonia and Thrace. “According to the excavation team, Kambouroglou’s participation in the meeting not only violates the agreement between the people involved in the project to allow time for the study of the findings before any presentation is made, but is also an unethical and illegal act.” More specifically, lead archaeologist Katerina Peristeri told protothema.gr that Kambouroglou’s initiative violates the provision of Law. 3028/2002 (Article 39) which states that the publication of any material resulting from an excavation or other archaeological research must be authorized by the entity having the exclusive rights, as defined in the paragraphs 3,4,5 and 7 of Article 39 in the same law. LOOTING AND VANDALISM OF HEPHAESTION CONE PYRAMID ''' Most archaeologists believe that the first looting of the Amphipolis tomb took place during the Roman era with campaigns to conquer Greek land. According to the History of Greek People ( Ekdotike Athenon, Volume E, from page 120 to page 130 ) on June 22, 168 BC the Roman General Lucius Aemilius Paulus (c. 229 BC – 160 BC ) won the decisive battle of Pydna. The King of Macedonia Perseus was made prisoner and the Third Macedonian War ended. After the battle of Pydna Aemilius Paulus soon was located for a long time in Amphipolis, because he learned that the city was full of treasures. Taking into account the press conference ( November 29, 2014) that the Hephaestion cone pyramid was open like a museum, one should conclude that for Paulus it was very easy to loot all buried treasure. But according to the historical sources he did not destroy the statues, and the mosaics, because he loved the Greek culture. Under this condition he left also the statue of the lion back which was like a leading light on the top of the cone pyramid near Amphipolis. In 167 B.C. in Amphipolis Aemilius Paulus proclaimed the "freedom" of the Macedonians. However, in practice, he divided the Macedonian state into four parts separated by sealed borders. Amphipolis, Pella, Thessaloniki, and Pelagonia were named the capitals. Meanwhile, back in Macedonia , while permitting his army time to rest over the fall and winter in Amphipolis, Paulus set about on a tour of the country, visiting all the major centers. It was during this tour that the real “victory celebrations” began. They would last in their entirety until after his official triumph in Rome (167 B.C). Understanding the history of the tomb raiders of Hephaestion cone pyramid at Amphipolis depends critically on determining when and by whom the intensive sealing operation was conducted. One can answer this question by concluding that after the spectacular triumph at Rome with the golden decoration of the statues of Amphipolis the “free Macedonians” erected the sealing walls for protecting from any future vandalism what Aemilius Paulus abandoned as remains in good condition, like the sphinxes , the caryatids, and the mosaics. The difficulty with a Roman era sealing is the question of motive. It will have been expensive and time-consuming to build the sealing walls and to dredge and transport thousands of tons of sand. Also, since there were no grave goods left, the only thing of possible value inside the tomb was the bones themselves. Yet these bones were left scattered about in and out of the grave slot. If the sealer was concerned to protect the bones, why did he not tidy them up before sealing the tomb? An easy way to remove doubt on the sealing date would be to conclude that the “free Macedonians” in a small period after 167 CD were able to erect in front of the sphinxes only the sealing walls. In that period all three of the chambers within were not filled with sand. It happened much more later (fourth century AD) when fanatic Christians, like vandals, destroyed the statue of the lion on the top of the cone pyramid and inside the cone pyramid they destroyed also the sphinxes, the caryatids and the mosaics. In fact, the archaeologist Katerina Peristeri said on November 29th that there were no potsherds or coins in the main chamber, but that the archaeologists found a lot in other areas: “In the main chamber we do not have any grave goods. They have been taken away or maybe they were somewhere else. The geo-survey that we are doing may give us more info about what there might be elsewhere, but in the other areas we have pottery and coins that are being cleaned and studied. We simply haven’t shown them to you. The dating is in the last quarter of the fourth century B.C in one phase and we have coins from the 2nd century B.C, which is the era of the last Macedonians to protect their monument and from the Roman years from the 3rd century A.D.” Unfortunately, this remains ambiguous on the question of whether any of this evidence was found within the sealing wall erected in front of the sphinxes. In general, the latest datable material is likely to be a good indication of when the Hephaestion cone pyramid was finally sealed. If anything definitely Roman has been found inside that wall, then the final sealing was very probably at the period of the emperor Julian who after a vandalism made by fanatic Christians of Constantine’s era governed later to love Greek culture. In that case the parallel evidence that the tomb has only been lightly visited may imply that the sealing history is fairly complex, involving an early sealing, at the time after167 BC, a later opening and a final re-sealing at the time of the emperorJulian (361-363). According to the History of Greek People ( Ekdotike Athenon, Volume ΣΤ page 200, and Volume Z, pages 40 and 42 ) during the third century AD under a new policy of Romans the worship of Alexander the Great was revived in Macedonia, while later Constantine the Great during his rule promoted Christians to high office and fanatic persons destroyed a large number of temples and monuments. In other words in a period from 330 to 337 fanatic priests destroyed the statue of lion, the sphinxes, the caryatids and the mosaics. They also destroyed several other monuments near Amphipolis having statues and bones. Fortunately during the era of emperor Julian, sane Macedonians in Amphipolis were able to protect the ruined grave of the Hero Hephaestion by another future vandalism. In “Julian-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “He restored pagan temples which had been confiscated since Constantine’s time.” So judicious Macedonians as authentic descendants of Alexander the Great decided to protect the ruined statues and the mosaics. Perhaps they also gathered bones for cult from other destroyed monuments and put them in the destroyed coffin having a few bones of Hephaestion. Then they filled the chambers with sand dredged from the bed of the nearby River Strymonas. In that very small period of the polytheism they could not restore the statue of the lion, because the vandalism led to a large number of pieces. '''AFTER THE CHRISTIAN VANDALISMS THE GRAVE OF HERO HEPHAESTION BECAME AN OSSUARY WITH BONES FOR CULT On January 19, 2015 Greece’s Ministry of Culture announced that in the Amphipolis cone pyramid was found a limestone with 550 bones belonging not only to a dead person who was cremated at a time prior to the death of other 4 dead persons but also animal bones (not complete skeletons). This discovery of a limestone containing not only hundreds of human bones but also animal bones has remained a mystery. Perhaps horsemen as the defenders of the monument of Hero Hephaestion were killed under the anti-paganism policies. (330-361 AD). The DNA and the dating of bones through accelerator mass spectrometry that will follow could determine if the bones for cult belong to rulers of early periods or were gathered from cemeteries or other places after religious controversies between the defenders of the tomb and the fanatic Christians. (See my CRITICISM OF BONE RESULTS IN AMPHIPOLIS). Note that it is more difficult to determine the identity of the burned remains of the probable “tenant” to confirm the historical sources about the “Pyre” of Hephaestion. (324 BC). It is of interest to notice that according to the British author Chugg the few fragments found of an adult cremation could in fact be the original occupant. In the “Five Dead Inside Amphipolis Tomb” ( Greek Reporters, January 19, 2015) one reads: “ Greece ‘s Ministry of Culture made an official announcement today saying that the laboratory results of the examination of the human skeletal material found inside the grave in the Amphipolis tomb show that four dead were buried in the tomb, along with the remains of a cremated dead.” The Ministry also announced: “The DNA tests that will follow will determine if the buried are related and the burial place is in fact a family tomb. It is certain, however, that the cremated person was the first tenant of the tomb since ancient Greeks had stopped burning their dead after the 3rd -2nd century B.C.” According to the History of Greek People the worship of gods and heroes finished at the era of emperor Theodosius I. See also “ Christian persecution of paganism under Theodosius I –WIKIPEDIA”. Today the further analysis of the remains will be conducted by a Greek research team as part of a wider program to analyze the remains of about 300 individuals uncovered in ancient Macedonian graves around the Amphipolis region. The program is scheduled to last for two years. In the same way from the time of Constantine I, Christians continue to worship bones in churches. For example today the holy relics of St. Achillius who participated in the Council of Nicaea (325 AD) rest in the metropolitan Cathedral of Saint Achillios in Larissa and his feast is celebrated with great festivity every May 15th. In “Achillius of Larissa- WIKIPEDIA” one also reads: “Upon returning from the Council, Achillius is reputed to have cast down many pagan temples, built many churches, and cast out many demons." Comparing the scattered bones for cult of possible martyrs of the tomb or rulers of earlier times in Amphipolis with those from other graves will help the research team draw conclusions about who they were, how they lived, and ultimately, how they died. In other words the Hephaestion tomb was not a family tomb, because the discovered limestone has not buried complete skeletons of possible buried persons but bones for cult. For example the officials said that around 550 bone fragments had been discovered. After a meticulous process of piecing the fragments together, scientists identified 157 complete bones. Following the macroscopic study of bone material, which was undertaken by a multidisciplinary team from the Universities of Aristotle and Democritus, researchers were able to determine that the minimum number of individuals is five. Thus the rest fragments of bones should belong to extra persons along with the dead animals. Unfortunately the Ministry of Culture has not announced the number of animal bones. In case in which we know the complete bones of animals it is possible to estimate the total number of complete bones which cannot give any part of the five incomplete skeletons but just the extra number of bones for cult. The TOC contacted professor Valavanis for the discovered animal bones said: “In the instance of Amphipolis one will need to see to what extent these are bones that have been systematically buried or are bones that ended up by chance inside the tomb. If there is not a satisfactory number of bones indicating the burial of horses then we cannot draw conclusions.” On the other hand on March 1, 2015 Katerina Peristeri has finally spoken after months of silence, giving a new twist to the case that piqued the international community’s interest. (See “Amphipolis Tomb Archaeologist ‘Doesn’t Care About the Skeletons”). “We need to focus on the monument, not the bones, which for me are not that important. You cannot receive accurate dating from a skeleton. For me the skeletons are meaningless. They are misleading our research,” said Katerina Peristeri, head of the archaeological excavation team in Amphipolis. Furthermore, she noted that when they opened the tomb, the space was so messy that the archaeologists could not come to any conclusions. “The tomb looters had ravaged everything. You see, they were looking for the great treasures in the burial chamber, causing enormous damage.” Regarding the skeletons that were found, the Greek archaeologist notes that several hypothesis have been made. “The skeletons may be sacrificial remnants, or even looters. Besides, we found skeletal material in more than one place.” Here one sees that Peristeri contradicts the original official announcement of Minstry of Culture ( January 19, 2015), because she believes that the bones may be sacrificial remnants. However according to the History of Greek People a human sacrifice happened only at the time of Homer’s Iliad. In the “Human sacrifice –WIKIPEDIA” one also reads: “References to human sacrifice can be found in Greek historical accounts as well as mythology. The human sacrifice in mythology, the deus ex machina salvation in some versions of Iphigeneia (who was about to be sacrificed by her father Agamemnon) and her replacement with a deer by the goddess Artemis, may be a vestigial memory of the abandonment and discrediting of the practice of human sacrifice among the Greeks in favour of animal sacrifice.”Category:Fundamental physics concepts